Bachelor Party
by MintMojo
Summary: Pesta di malam beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan Naruto.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Rated : T**

**•**

**•**

**Bachelor Party**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

><p>Naruto sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar. Sedari tadi ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedua pupil hitam yang selalu membuntuti gerak-geriknya.<p>

Dengan tergesa ia mengenakan jam tangan dan menyemprotkan perfume citrus favoritrnya. 'Gawat! Seharusnya aku segera bergegas...' Batinnya dalam hati ketika pupil birunya menangkap sesosok pria yang tengah memandangnya aneh.

"Dobe..."

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh dan memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "T-Teme, ada apa...?" Berusaha setengah mati untuk bersikap sama seperti biasa.

Sosok pria berambut hitam itu memincingkan matanya curiga. "Aku tahu malam ini adalah pesta lajangmu, tetapi..." Ia mendekat dan menatap pupil biru sang pirang. "kau memakai banyak sekali perfume...?"

'Sial–!' Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. "A–ah itu, t-tentu saja aku ingin terlihat bagus di hadapan teman-temanku bu–"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh bukan...?" Potongnya tiba-tiba seraya menatap sang pirang curiga.

"T-tentu tidak!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa gugup. "Ini hanya akan jadi pesta lajang biasa, hanya minum dan bersenang-senang...!" Jelasnya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Cukup lama sang Uchiha menatap lurus kearahnya hingga ia menghela napasnya. "Hn..." Gumamnya datar walaupun sejujurnya masih menaruh curiga kepada sang pirang. Dengan perlahan ia mendekat dan mengecup bibir Naruto. "Jangan pulang terlalu larut..." Bisiknya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut namun mampu membuat wajah Naruto merona. "S-Sasuke..."

"M-Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu...?" Protesnya risih ketika kedua pupil biru itu seakan mencoba menelanjangi dirinya.

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Aku jadi tidak ingin pergi–!" Ucapnya manja seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lekuk leher sang Uchiha.

"H-hey! Lepas! Dobe apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protesnya memberontak dari pelukan sang pirang. "Kubilang lepaskan aku–!" Teriaknya lagi namun Naruto mengacuhkannya.

Ia menggertakan giginya dan melayangkan tangannya kearah kepala sang Pirang. "Naruto kau tuli huh–?!"

"Aghhhh–! Temeee...?" Sang pirang mengusap lembut kepalanya dan menatap sang Uchiha memelas. "Bisakah aku tidak pergi hari ini...?"

Sejujurnya ia sangat bersemangat untuk merayakan pesta lajang yang telah sengaja ia persiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari bersama para sahabat dekatnya Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara malam ini. Namun kecupan lembut tepat di bibir dari sang Uchiha, seketika membuatnya enggan untuk berpisah dari pria berwajah kaku dan dingin ini.

"Sasukeee..." Panggilnya manja.

_**TING...TONG...**_

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya dari arah pintu tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Naruto menatap horor kearah sang Uchiha dan mendekatinya. "T-teme katakan kepada mereka j-jika aku tidak enak badan dan ti–"

_**BRAAAKKK**_

Sang pirang bisa merasakan hawa tidak nyaman berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Dengan sangat perlahan ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap horor kearah tiga orang pria yang kini menyeringai kearahnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Ketiga pria itu perlahan mendekatinya. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini, kau tahu bukan...?"

Naruto mundur secara perlahan. Mencoba menggapai tubuh Sasuke untuk mencari pertolongan namun pria Uchiha itu menghindar. "S-shika sepertinya aku t-tidak bisa ikut pesta ma–" Ia meneguk ludahnya saat ketiga sosok pria itu saling menatap seakan memberikan kode.

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Teriaknya penuh pilu saat ketiga pria itu menyeretnya dengan paksa meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

Pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas naik keatas meja dan membawa botol red wine di dalam genggaman tangannya. "Untuk Uzumaki Naruto yang akan menikah dan akan meninggalkan masa lajangnya–" ia berteriak dan mengacungkan gelas miliknya. "CHEERS!"

"CHEERS!" Sahut Neji dan Gaara semangat yang berada tepat dibawahnya.

"Naruto..." Panggil Shikamaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo bersulang..."

Dengan enggan Naruto mengacungkan gelasnya dan bersulang. "Cheers..." Ucapnya pelan sebelum kembali meletakan gelas miliknya keatas meja.

"Haaa..." Ia menghela napasnya berat dan menyamankan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Tidak peduli dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang kini tengah menenggak tanpa henti minuman berakohol yang berada diatas meja.

Seharusnya ia bisa menikmati pesta lajang bersama para sahabatnya malam ini. Ia telah mengeluarkan uang cukup banyak hanya untuk menyewa suite room disalah satu karaoke ternama di Konoha sejak bulan lalu. Tetapi sejak tadi ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan wajah Sasuke dari kepalanya dan itu membuatnya tidak bersemangat karena ia merindukan sang Uchiha.

"Perhatian...!" Teriak Shikamaru seraya menepukan tangannya. "Pesta baru akan segera dimulai..." Ucapnya seraya turun dari atas meja.

"Naruto..." Panggilnya. "Kami memiliki kejutan untukmu..." Shikamaru menyeringai kearah Gaara dan Neji.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya..." Sambung Gaara seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung karena efek minuman berakohol Neji menghampiri sebuah telephone yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Bawa mereka kesini..." Bisiknya pelan.

House music mulai memekakan telinga mereka di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu suite room terbuka dan dalam hitungan detik ruangan yang cukup luas itu telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa wanita cantik dengan balutan busana minim.

"Lets party–!" Teriak Shikamaru seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto kearah wanita cantik yang sudah mulai menari bergoyang dengan meliuk-liukan tubuhnya tanpa komando.

"W-whoa..." Naruto menahan pakaiannya saat ketiga wanita cantik itu mencoba melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan. "H-hey! A-apa ini! Aku tidak memesan kalian–!"

Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan bersorak-sorak melihat wajah ketakutan dan panik Naruto saat tubuhnya diraba oleh ketiga wanita cantik itu.

"Santai saja Naruto–!" Teriak Shikamaru menggoda. "Bukankah kau terbiasa bermain dengan wanita...?" Lanjutnya lagi seraya menahan tawanya.

ketiga wanita itu perlahan-lahan mulai menanggalkan helai demi helai busana yang melekat di tubuhnya di hadapan sang pirang. "Hey–! Kenakan pakaian kalian kembali...!" Protesnya. Namun ketiga wanita itu seakan acuh dan tetap meliukan tubuhnya secara menggoda kearah sang pirang.

"Aku tidak memesan kalian dan aku tidak akan membayar kalian. Jadi tolonglah kenakan pakaian kalian kembali dan tinggalkan kami...!" Teriaknya saat salah seorang wanita mulai menyentuh dan meraba tubuhnya.

Shikamaru bisa merasakan matanya basah karena tertawa tanpa henti. "Hey Naruto! Aku sudah membayar mereka untuk malam ini! Nikmati lah pesta ini sebelum kau menikah!"

Neji dan Gaara kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah kesal dari sang pirang saat ketiga wanita itu berhasil melepas ikat pinggangnya dengan paksa.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Shikamaru–!" Teriak Naruto kesal seraya menahan celananya yang hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Lelah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara, menyamankan tubuh mereka diatas sofa dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati tubuh indah yang meliuk-liuk tanpa busana itu sambil menenggak red wine.

"Shika, kau benar-benar paham bagaimana cara membuat pesta..." Puji Neji seraya menenggak red wine lansung dari botolnya.

"Shikamaru memang paham mengenai pesta, tetapi sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu menikmati ini semua Neji..." Sambung Gaara dengan seringai tipisnya.

"T-Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikmati semua ini? Aku memilikimu dan itu cukup bagiku..." Ia meletakan botol wine keatas meja. menarik wajah Gaara mendekatinya dan mempersatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas menatap kelakuan Neji di sampingnya. "Mulutnya lebih manis daripada gula..." Cibirnya pelan sebelum beralih kepada Naruto yang masih setia mempertahankan busana di tubuhnya.

Live sensual show pun dimulai, ketiga wanita itu memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Mereka bahkan mulai berani menyentuh dan meremas bagian 'tertentu' dari tubuh Naruto.

Shikamaru kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Naruto yang telah memerah sempurna karena menahan desahannya. Terbayar sudah keinginannya melihat wajah tersiksa Naruto sebelum ia meninggalkan masa lajangnya.

Ia tahu cara ini sedikit kejam bagi Naruto. namun ia juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan malam ini hanya dengan tertawa dan minum semalaman, walaupun ia harus merogoh kocek cukup dalam untuk menyewa ketiga wanita ini.

.

Dengan kasar ia menarik pakaiannya dari tangan salah satu wanita. "Hentikan!" Bentaknya kasar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan melempar beberapa lembar uang keatas meja. "Terima kasih, tetapi aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita..."

"ada apa ini? mengapa kalian berhenti...?" Protes Shikamaru tidak terima.

Ketiga wanita itu menggerutu kesal. Dengan segera mereka memungut, dan memakai pakaiannya kembali. "Sayang sekali pria tampan sepertimu tidak tertarik dengan wanita..." Sindir salah satu wanita sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan beralih kepada Shikamaru. "Kami akan pergi! dan jika kau merasa tidak puas kami tidak akan mengembalikan uangmu!" Bentaknya kesal. "Permisi...!" Dengan menghentakan kaki ketiga wanita cantik itu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Err..." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya gugup saat kedua pupil matanya menangkap raut wajah kesal sang Uzumaki. "Aku hanya menginginkan pesta ini menjadi tidak terlupakan olehmu..." Ia mengedikan bahunya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Pesta ini memang tidak akan terlupakan bagiku Shikamaru. Se-la-ma-nya..."

Sang Nara meneguk ludahnya memdengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto. Ia mencoba meminta pertolongan dari Neji dan Gaara namun sepertinya kedua pria itu tidak peduli dan sibuk dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

'Sial...' Rutuknya dalam hati seraya memamerkan senyumnya kepada Naruto.

Cukup lama pupil mata mereka beradu dalam hening hingga Shikamaru menyadari jika ia bersalah dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, kau menang..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya malas. "Ini semua memang kesalahanku..." Ucapnya. "Tetapi aku melakukan ini karena kau akan meninggalkan kami setelah kau menikah..." Ia sedikit menundukan wajahnya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan sang Nara. Ia memang akan menikah, tetapi bukan berarti ia akan meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sasuke menunggumu dirumah..." Ia berbalik dan mengambil jas miliknya yang tergeletak diatas sofa. "Aku juga akan pulang..."

Neji dan Gaara saling menatap. "Kami juga akan pulang..." Ucapnya bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku Naruto..." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menepuk bahunya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Shika..." Panggilnya. "Kau ini kekanakan sekali..." Ia mendekat dan menahan bahu sang Nara. "Aku memang akan menikah. Tetapi kau, Neji, dan Gaara. akan tetap menjadi sahabatku selamanya..." Ia tersenyum lebar dan menarik ketiga sahabatnya kedalam pelukannya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan kalian huh?"

Ke-empat pria itu terdiam sesaat dan saling menatap bingung. Namun tawa lepas sang Uzumaki membuat mereka ikut tertawa dan saling mengeratkan pelukan.

"Apa ini? Kekanakan sekali..." Protes Shikamaru disela tawanya.

Dengan seringai tipis Naruto mengambil sebotol wine. "Sepertinya kita harus berpesta lagi..."

"Dan tanpa wanita..." Sambung Gaara yang sontak membuat Neji tersenyum sedih.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan tawa dan bersorak-sorak saat salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk bernyanyi di pesta yang biasa mereka sebut "Last Night of Freedom" hingga pagi hari menjelang.

.

.

.

"Haaa– Fuuuu–" ia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya gugup. Ini pukul 9 pagi dan ia baru saja menapakan kaki di depan pintu apartemennya.

'Jangan pulang terlalu larut...'

Ia menelan ludahnya saat kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telinga. 'Gawat...' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertatap muka dengan sang Uchiha pagi ini setelah tidak menepati janjinya? Tetapi keadaan akan jauh lebih buruk jika ia tidak segera menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

'Apapun yang terjadi. Terjadilah...' Batinnya dalam hati pasrah. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mencoba menekan bel pintu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama baginya untuk melihat pintu terbuka dan segera bertatapan dengan sesosok pria berambut hitam.

"S-Sasuke..." Ia memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. "A-aku... A-aku..." Ia membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapan sang Uchiha. "Maafkan aku!"

"Pfffffft..."

'Eh...?' Ia menatap bingung kearah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tertawa...?"

Sasuke menahan tawanya dan menepi dari pintu. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Shikamaru sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku..." Ia mengambil sekantung jeruk dari dalam lemari pendingin dan melemparnya kearah Naruto. "Makanlah..."

"J-jadi kau sudah mengetahui semuanya...?" Ia menatap Sasuke bingung dengan sekantung jeruk di tangannya.

"Hn..." Gumamnya.

"Beserta dengan ketiga wanita itu juga...?"

Sang Uchiha sontak menoleh dan memincingkan matanya. "Ketiga wanita? Apa maksudmu...?"

"Uh– um..." Wajahnya memucat sempurna. "I-itu..."

Ia menelan ludahnya ketika Sasuke memberinya tatapan Apa-Yang-Sebenarnya-Kau-Lakukan.

'Sial! Sepertinya aku akan tidur di sofa malam ini..." Batinnya dalam hati.

Poor Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy NaruSasu Day!<strong>_

Bachelor party : adalah pesta yang diadakan untuk seorang pria tidak lama sebelum ia memasuki hari pernikahannya untuk merayakan "Last Night of Freedom" bersama dengan teman laki-lakinya. Kalo di indonesia mungkin bisa disebut sebagai pesta melepas masa lajang.

Kalo untuk perempuan Bachelorette party.

(Ps: fic ini bisa dilihat sebagai side story dari 'Marriage' atau terpisah ^_^)


End file.
